


Contentment

by alafaye



Series: Travels [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor visits them for Christmas, but finds a gift for himself instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter advent challenge; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 24, 'santa hat'.

Ianto set the plate down on the table and turned to get another when he heard the familiar whine of a certain engine. He looked at Jack who shrugged, wide eyed. But they both smiled and raced out to the back garden where the Tardis finished materializing.

"Merry Christmas!" the Doctor said as he opened the door. He had a Santa hat on his head and he was smiling, but it looked forced.

"Merry Christmas," Jack called back, waving. 

The Doctor wrung his hands as he stepped out. "Is this a private celebration or could I join in?"

Ianto smiled and held out his hand. "You're always welcome. Come on."

The Doctor beamed and took Ianto's hand. He kissed Ianto's cheek and then Jack's before they all walked in. Jack fetched the extra place setting while Ianto put the rest of their dinner on the table. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at the small amount. "Bad year?"

Ianto shrugged. "Trouble with the trading routes. Pirates. Jack and I have a job taking them out day after tomorrow."

"Still doing odd jobs then?" the Doctor asked.

"It pays the bills," Ianto said. Jack set down the plate, silverware, and a cup at a free seat. Ianto smiled. "But it is more than we have had and there's plenty for everyone at the space station. No worries there."

The Doctor nodded sadly. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to offer any help anyway."

Ianto shared a look with Jack and cleared his throat. "You are never to come here to help, Doctor. Here, you're to relax. Okay?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Relax? Me?"

Jack chuckled. "Yes. We never want you to feel that you are supposed to offer help when you're with us."

The Doctor smiled a little. "That's...thank you."

Ianto squeezed the Doctor's hand. "Let's eat."

~~~

Ianto stirred when one of his bed partner's did. He blinked back the urge to fall back asleep and turned to look. Jack slept soundly, but an empty space lay between them. Ianto looked around and found the Doctor pulling on his trousers. "Leaving already?"

The Doctor jumped and looked up. "Ianto. Ah, no. I just...presents. I noticed there were none under that hologram you have masquerading as a tree."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "Jack and I don't exchange presents anymore. Well," he chuckled, "not that kind anyway."

The Doctor frowned. "But it's Christmas!" He grinned as his eyes lit up. "You've got to have something under the tree--don't you two want anything?"

"Want a lot of things," Jack muttered sleepily. He yawned and lifted his head. "But nothing for Christmas. Come back to bed and that'll make my Christmas."

The Doctor's shoulders slumped. "You two are impossible."

Ianto smirked. "Always."

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, but removed his trousers and pants and climbed over Jack to settle back into bed. Ianto rolled over and laid his arm around the Doctor's waist. "Presents aren't what make Christmas, you know," Ianto told him. "People do."

The Doctor was quiet for a moment, but in time he covered Ianto's hand with his own and he tilted his head to lean against Jack's. "Humans. Always surprising me."

Jack shifted to peck the Doctor's lips with his own. "Good surprises, I hope."

"Always," the Doctor agreed.

Ianto smiled and kissed the Doctor's neck. "Sleep, now. Tomorrow we'll show you around, give you a proper day off."

"Take in an old movie?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," Ianto mused. "Or the new show the theater is putting on."

"Something," Jack yawned. "But later. Sleep now."

The Doctor and Ianto made sounds of agreement. As they drifted off, Ianto heard the Doctor make a noise that could've been a sigh of contentment, but he couldn't be sure. He hoped it was, however. Christmas was, after all, a day for finding happiness and contentment with those you love.


End file.
